Tenma's Seduction mission
by Tenma-Mizu
Summary: this story is not done yet, it is being rewritten, I just needed to put it up for storage, please do NOT read.


_By the way, this is from my friend woodelfann's account, _

_She asked if I would put it up on here,_

_Since she used my name, _

_and I said yes, _

_so enjoy!_

_*******************_

Member: Tenma.

Mission: Seduction.

Seducing: Kakashi Hatake.

Time: One night.

Objective: Get him.

Pain.

"I have to do what?!" Tenma yelled at the top of her lungs, letting all the Akatsuki members of an unwanted mission.

"I don't want to go out and sed……" Pain grabbed her by the mouth, making her stop yelling.

"Tenma, I can't let you go telling all the other members about this mission, especially Sasori and Deidara. They might come and hunt me down. You sister has it worse, so stop complaining!" releasing her jaw violently, making her fall back into her chair.

"But I don't really feel like seducing a 30 year old man, that almost 25 years older than me!"

"He's 28, that's only 12 years older, besides, your last seduction mission was with a 36 year old man, but you were almost about to run out the door on because you want him so much! What does that imply to me? You can seduce people younger than him. So you will do it." He mused in his head what she would do when she saw him, you could really put an age on that man, silver hair, indicating being over 40, yet his face and body say 20. And if Tenma was so eager to "make love" with the 36 year old, she could this one.

"One more thing, Tenma, try and act as innocent as possible, because your cover starts at a speed date."

"A what?" She gave him a very sour look, "My cover starts at a speed date? What is with this guy, can't even get a girl there?"

"Well, I have looked into it, and you are the only beautiful girl going, so don't worry about losing him to someone else." He gave her a gentle, humorous smile.

"…..innocent? like what? Don't notice him in the shower and screw in there? Are you stupid?!"

"I want to see if you are capable of pulling this role, if you can, you will get a different mission after this that will really help your……statues in the members, shall we say? Anyway, do your best, or you will be doing seduction mission like your sister, with 50 year old men. Now go, I must give Deidara and Sasori their missions."

One last glare and she was about out the door, fuming at what she must do, when Pain called her back.

"What cover are you going to use? I need to know, so if I need to contact you, I can."

"I'll use my Monoko form, but please don't tell Deidara, that is the one he always drools over…." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Alright, I am done speaking with you, you my go." With a nod, she was gone. And as soon as she was out the door, Deidara and Sasori walked in, ready for their mission. He would let Deidara in on the next mission after Sasori left, it might embarrass him.

"Sasori, here is your next mission, Deidara, stay here, I want to talk to you about your mission."

"Sure, hn." Sasori unrolled his scroll, read it, then packed it away, leaving without Deidara, who was not on the paper.

"Deidara, you will be doing a seduction mission,"

"What??! I thought I wasn't supposed to do those?"

"This is a special mission, now listen carefully, I already know who you are seducing, but I want to see if she will break, and it's up to you to figure out who she is. I am pretty sure you don't know her, so you won't feel bad."

"………Okay, what is the name she goes by?"

"Dia."

"That's it?"

"yes. This is what she looks like," he hands Deidara a piece of paper with a girl on it. She has beautiful green eyes, and silver hair, she doesn't look very tall, she is almost a model.

"Ok, so what name am I going by?"

"Koyuki. I want you to ask Mizu to do this transformation, it stay as long as you want, unlike a chakra transformation."

"Alright then, when is this mission to start, hn?"

"As soon as Tenma gets back from hers."

"Tomorrow, hn? Alright." And Deidara left. This is going to be an interesting mission, since Tenma will be Dia, and Deidara will be koyuki. They have all week to find out who the other is, when they come back, and they don't find out. Well, they will be turning in the mission papers at the same time, and then they will know. And if they find out before the week is spent, well, Deidara gets to spend some time with his girl, in the sea side house.

Why did I get stuck with this guy, he so….not ageable. He looks like he could be any age from 20 to 40. It's almost sickening. Ah, there it is, this is a really crappy place for a speed date, it looks like someone bombed it. Maybe Deidara got bored.

"Welcome, ladies, please take a seat, men, find a place to sit! You have two minutes with each one, starting now!" WTF, why does this always happen, they always sit farthest from me! Oh well, who's first for me. OMFG, this guy looks like he was dragged through the mud.

"You want to go to my place? Screw me a little? Come you now you want to."

"No thanks, yeah don't you just get up now and talk to the next girl?"

"But I'm talking to the prettiest one right now! Come, at least a BJ."

"I said no, and I don't go for the flatteries, thanks though."

_RING!_

"Move along now! Keep moving guys!"

Alright than, this guys not too bad, but every time I said that they turn out to be like Hidan talking crap all the time. Kakashi is only two away now, good, you only need to last a little long, Tenma. This guy looks like he's drunk.

"Hey, sweet thing, how tight are you tonight, hm? Let me find out!"

"What the F!!! Get your hands of me! Don't grab me like that!" SMACK! That'll teach him to never grab me ever again. Oh, look, I knocked him out, that means I get a minute to myself!

_RINNNGGGGG!!!!_

Okay, this time I know he is a pervert, the guy has a freakin' gag on his belt. I will defiantly punch him in the face if he asks me to go home with him. I mean really, if you want to pick up a girl, don't do it with a gag sticking out of your belt! Oh, maybe he won't talk to me, he keeps eyeing the slut sitting next to me, maybe I can get him to leave.

"Take her, she's virgin, they love perverts like you."

"Really? Alright than, thanks!" Thank god he left. Kakashi's next. Than I can leave with him, and get this over with. Wow, I can't believe it, he looks like he is only in his twenties! And he doesn't have his mask on over his mouth, he looks younger with it off.

_RRIIINNNGGG!!!_

Alright use your magic!

Man, all these women are just girls all dressed up, none of them are really what I'm looking for! Ahh, I'm at the girl who knocked out the drunk, she's strong, she might be a ninja. I hope that she won't report me to Tsunade, or so long dating. Man, she is one pretty girl, long brown hair, brown or hazel eyes, I can't really tell. She wasn't real tall when she standing earlier, but boy, she sure is pretty!

"Hello, I've seen you before, are you Kakashi?"

"..!um…Yes, where have you seen me before?" At the academy? Training my team? Been here before?

"Yeah, um….I remember seeing you out on the north bridge, trying to sing to the moon! Haha…!"

"…..Oh, I didn't know some one was watching, that is really embarrassing information you have right there."

"I also know you from the chunin exams, I went and watched, you showed up after two time delays!"

"Ah, you saw that?"

"Yeah, when you came up to the bleachers, I was sitting iin the far back, I could see you from there. And I know it was you because no one could miss that hair! Haha!!" She has a sweet laugh, it sounds like a child's laugh, always happy, with no sadness or hatred in it.

"Do you…."

_RRRIINNNGGG!!! _

I almost laughed when his face fell, he looked like he wanted to know more about me, but the time was up! I think I just might like this mission after all, just don't forget to play it innocent when you get to his house. Like you have no idea, till the end.

"You know what, I'm done, can I stay at your house? I can't go home yet, because I lost my key, and I can't pick the lock. It's an electronic lock."

"Alright," his face looks so happy, I am so glad that I'm not doing a week mission with him, or I might just not go back! But what would happen to me? Sis would kill me, Deidara would try and kill me, and Pain would just…..I don't know what he would do…

_They reach Kakashi's house. _

Wah! He has a way cool house! There is like a billion rooms in here! But only one bed and bath, note this info for later, you're going to need it, Tenma! Okay, so first, make him get in the shower, think of something that will make he have to take one….I know!

"AAhhh!" _CRASH!_ "Sorry! I didn't mean to trip, I didn't know that the flowers would to that! Oh goes, your hair is a mess! It's all muddy! I'm so sorry!"

"Its ok, I'll just go take a shower, you can wait in the bedroom, I'll use the bath room in there."

"Alright!" Good, it worked, how easy it is to make men do things like that. Alright.

_Tenma gets into the bedroom, waits for Kakashi to start his shower, lets the room get all steamy, that you can't even see an inch from your face. She sneaks into the bathroom and strips her clothes, and gets into the shower. _

I really hope that this is a really big shower, I didn't get to see it for very long, I only studied the way from the door to the shower. Tenma, you better have a plan, what's the plan?...... Oh, that's a good plan, very innocent like too! I can't talk very loud, but just loud enough that he can almost hear me.

_Tenma walks into the shower, which she realizes is a really big shower, with a sitting place all the way around the shower. She walks around trying to find where Kakashi is sitting. She thinks she's found something, she reaches ou to find a hard, a little cold, object. _This must be the faucet, I wonder how it works? She moves her hand up and down to see if anything happens. As her cold hand comes comes closer to the base of it, the water get colder. I quess I should find something warmer to put on there before it gets too cold. She touches herself all over, and finds that her valley is warmer than her hand, so she slowly starts to rub the faucet with her breasts. The water gets a little bit warmer, but it's not hot again yet. So she tris putting her mouth on it, moving her mouth up and down the faucet handle. Something came out the end of the faucet, it must have been water, because it wasn't anything nasty. The water got warmer again, but it still wasn't warm enough.

Well the only thing warmer than the outside of my body is the inside, but I really don't want to do myself on a faucet handle, but I have to keep my cover! Well, I'll stand up and see if I can find a better way to "sit" on this thing!

So Tenma walks around it a little, than finds that the faucet is a little below the sitting edge, so she sits down on the edge, only to find that there was a soft cushion near the faucet handle. It didn't really bother her, because she liked soft things, and so continued what she was doing before. But as she sat down on the cushion, she also felt something warm against the wall. She moved her hands all over it, and when she reached the top, it had hair! She had found Kakashi! She found his lips and started to kiss him, hoping that he wouldn't think it was her, because she was trying to get him to just sit there in shear pressure build up that she and just done. She moved so that her back was right up against his member, hoping to push him even further.

"Ah!" She could hear him wanting it, but she wasn't going to give it to him yet, that would have to come later. She started to move her kisses down his neck, to his chest, than his abs, putting her on the floor.

If you time it just right, Tenma, you can get him to release right at you!

So she started to work him again, moving her hands and mouth over his member again, causing lots of loud groans for the man. She could tell he was about to blow, and removed her mouth, but started to move her hands faster, causing a release in her face. She quickly than got back on top of him, and started to kiss him with the release all over her. Now it was time to give what he wanted. She moved herself over his member, and slowing pushed him into her. This not being her first seduction mission, it didn't really hurt her, but she had to play it right, and so gave a little scream from the "pain" that wasn't there. She could hear his pleasure coming from his mouth, she started a hot, quick kiss, while also moving with him so that he would release again. Right before his release, she removed herself from him, and quickly left the shower, than the bathroom, returning to the bedroom.

When Kakashi finally came out of the bath room, he looked like someone had just kicked him, and he hadn't guarded.

"You spent a lot of time in the bathroom, Kakashi, are you hiding soothing from me? Are you hiding a girl in that bathroom?" She was trying to get him to think that she hadn't been the one in the bathroom, and he looked like he believed it.

"…..I don't even know whats in my own bathroom anymore!" He looked upset, like, oh, he was about to release, but didn't! He walked to the bed and laid down, thinking that that was all he was going to get tonight, boy was he wrong! Tenma wasn't finished yet! She striped down to her undergarments, and laid down in the bad, getting as close to Kakashi as she could pushing her butt right up, pressuring his member. She could hear him groan quietly to himself, not wanting her to hear him. But she did, and that's when she started to figet. Moving around her body, up and down the "finding" the perfect stop spot to sleep. His groaning was getting louder, till he grabbed her, and made her site right in front of his member. With his hands on her hips, he moved her in a way that was pleasurable for both of them. He stop, causing her to sign, not meaning to, then realizing that he was removing his bottoms for better comfort. Well, she of course took advantage of this time to remove what she was wearing also. But He never saw her do it. So as he rolled back over to face her back again, he only saw a bare back. He was rather shocked to see this, and as he sat there doing nothing, Tenma flipped over and crawled right up into his chest, so his member sat nicely right her entrance, just barley touching it.

She could tell that she was driving him up the walls, just by the look on his face, the want, the greed, the desire of that action. But Tenma kissed him before he was able to do anything, giving a long, quickly becoming heated, kiss. She moved down onto his member, than flipping him over with his back flat with the bed. Se moved with him, till his peak, than stopped. He knew know that she was the one in the shower, and he knew that she was going to make this better, or worse.

"Kakashi, make a clone. Make three." He knew were she was going, and did as he was told. And again, they start, but she was surrounded by his clones, who were all in her, rubbing her, and kissing her, giving the four an extreme pleasure. She and he came at the same time, as did the clones, making Tenma covered, in a sticky white coating. By now, they were both tiered, and were ready to sleep, and so Tenma rolled over onto the bed, and slept.

"Pain, don't ever send me out on a seduction mission again! I hate them!" Try to act convincing, maybe he'll believe me.

"Well, your out of luck, because that's your next mission, but this one is a week long, on a beach. I know how much you love them. That is why I pick this one for you."

"Fine," Yeah, a week long, "what's the mission?"

"To seduce this man, Koyuki."

_Ok, I was trying somthing new, _

_tell me what you think, _

_I think I did a good job._

_and if you didn't notice the name,_

_go back and look at Deidara's undercover name,_

_Then read the last word._

_and if you did notice,_

_well, it will be fun to write if you like this one!_

_yeah, so anyway,_

_ Mizu is going to edit this one, _

_And I will just let her have her way with it, _

_Tenma out._


End file.
